


A Triangle is Strong

by Fabrisse



Series: Good Things Come In Threes [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Harry Hart is not sympathetic, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy asks Harry on a date just before the beginning of the story.  Harry says no, but Roxy and her husband Merlin offer him comfort.  They end up in love.</p><p>Based upon a divergence from my story "Suddenly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Triangle is Strong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [osmsauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osmsauce/gifts).



> osmsauce liked my story "Suddenly," but wondered what would have happened had Harry not seen the light and, as suggested, Merlin and Roxy offered him comfort.
> 
> If I can figure it out, there may be an explicit outtake chapter to this later.

"What did he _say,_ Eggsy?" Roxy and he were having tea at the Serpentine, looking out toward the Long Water and appreciating the daffodils from safely inside on a rainy day.

Eggsy sipped the Ginger Collins he'd ordered with his tea and said, "About what I'd expected. That I was a boy who'd been impressed by someone rescuing him. That he was too old to change the way I would need him to." 

His accent was so precise it could have cut the glass in his hands which Roxy knew was his tell for keeping in strong emotion. When Eggsy was relaxed and happy, his accent, while no longer as thickly estuary as it had once been, was looser and still had some of the diphthongs of his childhood.

"I think the only one I hadn't expected was his saying that he didn't want to be responsible for a family. It's ridiculous. Why in the world would he think I expected him to take responsibility for my family? I asked for a date, maybe a kiss. If it developed, then maybe, but…"

Roxy sipped her champagne and said, "He's a fool, Eggsy."

"Nah, he's Harry Hart. I thought it was nice that he did his best to let me down gently. He could have just told the truth, that a man of my background isn't the right one to share his life. All we really have in common is our work, and even that he handed to me on a silver platter."

"I will have you know I'm quite skilled at the nearly lost art of drink tossing. No one at the table had it handed to him -- or in my case, her -- on a platter, silver or otherwise. I remember you giving me pep talks, jumping out of planes, completing that fucking obstacle course in record time -- did anyone from our cohort ever beat you at that?"

"Gymnastics training and low center of gravity -- it was the one thing I was good at."

"Along with chess, languages -- which shocked the hell out of me -- weapons, and swimming. What's more, you're the only one who tried to find the optimal solution for everyone in most of our sudden team work adventures."

"Sorry, Roxy, just feelin' down a bit. I'd let myself hope."

"Sadly, hoping that Harry Hart isn't a slightly scary idiot with a danger fetish is probably a lost cause, lad." Merlin nodded at them both. "May I join you?"

Eggsy saw Roxy smiling at Merlin with so much tenderness that he felt his heart break just a little bit more. "Of course, Merlin, let me make certain they bring food for three." He stood and spoke to their waitress on the way to the men's room.

"I take it you heard it from Harry's side?" Roxy asked.

"I nearly ordered him to run the obstacle course, he was being such a git about it."

"Could you do that?"

"Merlin the man would get an earful from Harry. Merlin the title can order Arthur to do anything skills related."

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know Eggsy hurts deeply."

Roxy nodded. "Should we?"

"Yes. We make it an open invitation, though. He may need to process for awhile."

Eggsy returned and resumed his seat. "I told them English Breakfast since they don't have Lapsang and a Lagavulin for you, Merlin. I hope that was correct."

"Of course it is. You learned my tea preferences long before Roxy did."

Eggsy said, "I suppose you already know?"

"I've known how you felt about him for months. But, yes, he came to talk to me after you left."

"And you thought you'd make certain I wasn't about to use the wrong fork to commit suicide."

Merlin's smile stayed warm, but he noted the shock Roxy hid behind her champagne. "Nonsense, I know you'd use the salad fork as is customary," he said gently. "But Eggsy… Kingsman does have rather good health insurance."

Eggsy said, "I'm certain our psychiatrists are more used to dealing with post-traumatic stress than one man's crush on his mentor and boss."

Merlin covered his free hand and Roxy did the same when he put down his drink. "Don't make light of it, Eggsy. I said that I've known how you felt. You're in love with him and if he's not smart enough to accept all you have to offer, then he's the one who needs his head examined."

The waitress brought their orders including Merlin's scotch and his tea. 

Eggsy thanked her politely and then shook his head. "She probably thinks you're propositioning me."

"We'll let you finish your cocktail before that part of the festivities," Roxy said.

Eggsy's fork paused on the way to his mouth, and he raised his eyebrows at Merlin.

"Wife."

Roxy shook her head as she tucked into her salmon. "Finish eating, too."

"Not certain I can." He had a bite of his beef dish anyway.

Merlin said, "We are serious. We both care about you very much, and you're a very attractive man."

"And lovely in bed," Roxy added.

Merlin looked at her pointedly and said, "Not that I'd know that. Though, honestly, if you hadn't been a recruit, I can think of a much different ending to your yelling at me about your parachute."

Eggsy blushed. "I wasn't entirely sure if I was going to whisper in your ear or kiss you, myself."

"Sounds like we both had fantasies, then."

Roxy said, "Look, we have a perfectly good guest room, if you'd rather, but I'd like to look after you a bit. It will keep me from going in and decking Harry for breaking your heart."

Eggsy concentrated on his food for a moment, and he was pretty sure Merlin had kicked Roxy under the table before she said something more. 

"I didn't know it really felt like your heart was breaking in two before today," he said quietly.

"I wish you never had known, lad. And I may yet deck Harry for doing it. Rank hath its privilege and such."

"But 'manners maketh man,'" Eggsy said.

"If it would be easier for you, we can all stay in our rooms at headquarters. You'll be just down the hall if you need anything, even just a shoulder to cry on, but more neutral territory than our flat."

Roxy added, "I know we're no substitute, but you are loved, Eggsy."

"Thanks, Rox. But I need to go home to Mum and Daisy. Or… I'd forgotten, they're staying in the country with an old friend of Mum's. They won't be home until Saturday. But JB needs lookin' after."

"He gets on well with Sheba," Roxy said.

"The offer's open, and not just until Saturday. If you need us," Merlin's voice lowered to a purr, "If you want us, you just have to pick up the phone or tap your glasses to request a private line."

"You know Merlin, I thought you'd drink Scottish Breakfast tea, rather than English Breakfast."

"The formula's different because the water's so much softer in Edinburgh and Glasgow. English Breakfast tastes flat."

"Ah," Eggsy said.

The conversation remained general for the rest of their tea. They discussed what was happening in theater and the exhibit Eggsy and Roxy had gone through before tea.

When they left, Eggsy kissed Roxy lightly on the mouth. "Thank you. I needed that today." He smiled at Merlin who leaned in and kissed Eggsy just as Eggsy had kissed Roxy.

"Call us if you need us. We'll come round to pick you up, if you like."

"I know, Merlin. Thank you, too."

***  
"Kidnapping's illegal, Roxy. Besides, he's handling it well. Better than Harry is, frankly. Every time I see him socially Harry's justifying why he turned Eggsy down."

Roxy snuggled into his chest and kissed him. "And what did you say?"

"I told him to apologize to Eggsy, kiss him, and then they can both decide whether they click."

"Do you think they wouldn't?"

Merlin looked at the ceiling for a minute. "In my younger days, I pursued a young lady for awhile. After a few coffee dates that ended up as long talks, we decided to go out on a proper date. It went well, and then I kissed her goodnight. Everything was fine, but there was no spark on either side, so we remained friends. Love doesn't always make up for bad chemistry."

"Oh, lord, I had one like that at uni, except he decided that we were made for each other and … we tried a bit more than we should have."

"Felt sorry for him?"

"A bit, and the night we had our proper date, as you called it, I'd had a bad session with my tutor. I thought I owed it to him to give him a fair go. Still nothing, so I offered friendship and then he…"

"Do I need to make certain his body's still buried?"

"No, but he learned one night when he, well, he would say 'waited for me'…"

"And you'd say?" Merlin's voice was low and dangerous. Roxy shivered and snuggled deeper.

"As I told the nice policeman, when someone grabs my arm at eleven at night on my porch with no light on, I defend myself."

"Nose or collarbone?"

"Both were broken. He fought back rather than telling me who he was."

"Did you ever think…?"

"That he might have been doing more than he said? That he might have tried to rape me? Yes. He got sent down from Cambridge after paying a fine and doing six months of community service for assault. I had the right of it as I was the legal tenant." Roxy kissed his chest. "You don't need to worry."

"You haven't seen him since?"

"I have, our social circles overlap, but he leaves the room anytime I enter it."

"I can't…" 

The house phone rang and Merlin picked it up. "Hello?"

"Merlin?"

"Eggsy?"

"That offer you made a couple of weeks back, is it still open?"

"Of course, lad. Where are you?"

"The shop. I'll have my taxi wait while I get a bag and leave a note for Mum. I'd bring JB, but Daisy misses him."

"That's fine. Have you eaten?"

"Not much, but I'll be fine."

"At the very least we'll have cocoa waiting."

"You're the guvnor, Merlin."

Roxy was putting on pajamas and slippers. "Do we have cocoa?"

"We will by the time he gets here if I have to have it airlifted from Headquarters."

***  
An hour later, Eggsy was in his pajamas, freshly showered and sipping cocoa in their front room. 

"Did medical clear you?"

"'Course, Merlin. Wouldn't be here if they hadn't."

Roxy said, "What happened, Eggsy?"

"Not entirely sure meself. Finished the job in Paris with a minimum of fisticuffs."

"Sorry about the third bodyguard. He'd literally been hired yesterday."

"No sweat, Merlin. Evidence was delivered to the police all four men had amnesia darts so they won't remember me when they're arrested: it was textbook. Certainly good enough that you felt you could come home without waiting for me. Which sounds like a complaint, but ain't one, guv."

"Understood."

"So?" Roxy said.

"Harry was waitin' when I got off the plane. Lit into me 'bout 'unnecessary risks' and, look, it's on at least three feeds unless Harry can erase them. Maybe I was just tired and misinterpreted him, but it felt like he was…"

"Jealous of the young man you flirted with last night? It wasn't even a honey trap. All you did was flirt enough to get the information, but neither of you pursued anything more."

"You don't have to tell me, Merlin. I was there."

Roxy said, "I wasn't. I take it you needed information from someone who was open to a flirtatious approach and once you had the information you retired to Paris quarters like a monk."

Both Merlin and Eggsy nodded. "I told him to leave the feed on since he was in a commercial hotel rather than a Kingsman apartment, so I know he didn't have late visitors," Merlin added.

"I shouted at him that he had no right to act like that if he didn't want me himself. He looked like I'd slapped him. When he didn't say anything more, I got myself to medical. I don't think anyone else heard us, in spite of the raised voices. We were near the arsenal, and it was after eight-thirty."

"Christ," Roxy said. "I'm putting a shot of something in my next cup. Anyone else?"

"Yeah," Eggsy said, handing his cup to her. "Whatever you're havin'."

"Cointreau. Merlin?"

"Sounds fine."

"C'n I stay here for my forty eight hours? I don't want to snap at Daisy or Mum."

"You're welcome to stay as long as you need to," Merlin said.

When Roxy came back, Sheba trotting at her heels, she passed the mugs around and said, "May I?"

Eggsy looked at her blankly until she put her arms around his shoulders. "That's lovely. Usually I listen to Daisy talk about school or help her with a puzzle to relax."

Roxy felt some of the tension ease from his shoulders and glanced at her husband.

Eggsy caught the glance and said, "I'm in no fit state to make good decisions right now."

Merlin nodded and said, "At least sit on the sofa with me so I can help with the cuddles."

Eggsy laughed and sat beside with Roxy on the other side. It took a few minutes before they felt him really fully relax. Not long after that, he was asleep on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin woke him gently and said, "I can carry you if I have to."

"Nah, bruv, I'll take a supporting shoulder though."

***  
In early June, Daisy was taken to her first riding lesson. Michelle brought her phone to take lots of pictures, and Roxy and Merlin joined them.

"She looks perfectly sweet on that pony," Roxy said.

"Glad you two could come along. Never thought I'd learn to ride much less enjoy it, but thank you, Roxy for teaching me." Eggsy kissed her cheek.

"Don't I get something for ordering her to teach you?" Merlin asked.

Eggsy kissed his cheek, too. "There."

Once the lesson was over, they went to a small tea shop. The discussion was general with Daisy chattering a mile a minute about getting to ride a pony. Afterward, she hugged Merlin around the neck and gave Roxy a smacking kiss on the cheek before Michelle took her home and the three of them took their horses along the bridle paths in Hyde Park.

"Want to grab a meal at Aubaine?" Eggsy asked.

Merlin and Roxy glanced between them and Merlin said, "Why not?"

Over dinner Eggsy said, "Are you going to Glyndebourne? God, can't believe I'm askin' 'bout an opera festival."

"Yes, you know we are, our seats for _Béatrice et Bénédict_ are next to yours." Roxy said.

"Didn't mean… I meant will you be stayin' near there or coming back to London?"

Merlin said, "We've taken a place for a week. We have tickets to a couple of the other shows."

"Oh."

Roxy peered at him. "The place we have is a huge, well, cottage isn't the right word, but it's private on the grounds of a castle hotel, but if you need a bedroom for the week…"

"Eggsy?" Merlin said.

"I was wonderin' if the offer you made might still be open. Told me Mum I'd be away for most of that week, so I could stay with you, but if you've got a second honeymoon thing planned…"

"Breathe, Eggsy." Roxy sounded amused.

"No, lad, doesn't feel like we've ended our first. We took the place for privacy, but that was mostly so I'd have enough space to keep in touch with Kingsman. _You_ are someone who can be part of our privacy. You don't… I think I speak for us both when I say that we're comfortable being quiet with you."

Roxy nodded. "Come home with us tonight. Unless… Is your mother going out? Do you need to babysit Daisy?"

"Nah. I stayed in with Daisy last night so Mum could go out with the girls. Look after her on Wednesday's when I'm home, too. Mum's takin' some classes. Most are Open University, but she's also got a theater class where they go to plays."

"Then call her if you need to and say you won't be home." Merlin's eyes focused tightly on his.

"I… yeah, don't have to call her. Saturday night's my night out an' I don't always get home much before Sunday lunch."

Roxy grinned. "Been on the pull?"

"Yeah, but… I enjoy it, but that's all there is an' even if we just have a night or two, well, we've at least got friendship."

Merlin nodded. "Yes, we do."

***  
"I don't see why Eggsy has to go to Glyndebourne with you."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "He didn't want to go alone, Harry. It's a brand new production. There's nothing on in his area of the world, and if worse comes to worst, he can be back in London in under two hours, as can Lancelot as can I."

"I… Merlin, I made a grave mistake last March. I was hoping since the world seems quiet to have the time to remedy it."

Merlin assessed him. "Harry, I don't know if he's moved on sufficiently that he can't turn back, but that's a conversation you can have quietly anywhere. Just ask him to dinner."

"I shall, Merlin."

"A word of advice, Harry, don't talk to him here or at your house. Neutral ground is best."

"Yes, I can see that, though I would like to cook for him again."

Merlin said, "Maybe that will happen later." 

Harry turned to head to the underground.

"One more thing, Harry. If you hurt him again, you'll have me to answer to."

"I thought your lady wife would be making those threats."

Merlin said, "Where Eggsy's concerned, I'm the easy option."

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"None of your damned business, Harry. You don't have to fuck someone to love them or care what happens to them. You nearly broke him last time. I'm saying don't do it again."

Harry nodded tightly.

Merlin watched him go before calling Roxy. "Hello, my love. Eggsy may get his dearest wish."

There was a long pause before Roxy said, "I don't want him to leave us, but if it makes him happy…"

"I feel the same way."

"'Now cracks a noble heart.'"

Merlin huffed a laugh. "No, the nobility's all on your side of the family."

***  
A few nights later there was a knock on their door at nearly midnight. Roxy checked the security camera and buzzed Eggsy in.

"Did you know what Harry wanted to talk about?"

Roxy nodded. "Merlin told me after Harry consulted him."

Merlin was on the stairs and Eggsy glared at him. "What did you say?"

"Two things, that he couldn't know whether he had a chance with you unless he asked and that he'd have me as well as Roxy to answer to if he stomped on your heart again."

Eggsy's face softened. "Wish you'd warned me."

"It wasn't our place to," Roxy said.

"Nah, I get that. Any time before June and... maybe, possibly? But now? I love you -- both of you, and I didn't want to hurt him, but I couldn't… It was just too late." He sounded plaintive not heart broken.

Merlin walked into the kitchen. When he came back he handed Eggsy a key. "We debated whether to give you this last month."

"But we decided to wait until you were sure that you loved us. Because we've loved you from the first," Roxy said.

He pulled her close and kissed her thoroughly before turning to Merlin and doing the same. "C'mon, you two it's time for bed."


End file.
